The Legend of Zelda What Makes a Hero
by Yorae Rasante
Summary: Zelda faz um discurso para o povo de Hyrule sobre tudo o que aconteceu em Ocarina of Time


**The Legend of Zelda: What Makes a Hero**

Depois de vários anos, finalmente foi traduzido o antigo texto encontrado em antigas ruínas de Hyrule. Ele é a transcrição de um discurso feito pela rainha da época após a vitória de um reino em uma guerra contra um tirano que havia tomado o poder, discurso este fazendo menção a esperança, sonhos e paz.

_Meu querido povo de Hyrule;_

_Faz pouco tempo fomos salvos de um grande ameaça, um tirano que tomou o poder do reino por meio de força bruta e medo. Fomos salvos por alguém que saiu do meio do nada, com uma luz de esperança e salvação para nós._

_Mas por que? Por que ele passou por tudo aquilo? Não era por sua própria necessidade, uma vez que ele não ganhou nada, apenas sofrimento e perdas. Não era por obrigação, uma vez que ele não devia nada a ninguém, mas todos nós devemos a ele. Não era para proveito próprio, para se aproveitar desta dívida que temos com ele, uma vez que após tudo isso todos sabemos que ele apenas foi embora, deixando conosco apenas a sensação de vazio que conhecemos como saudade. O que leva alguém a jogar fora tudo o que considera paz e felicidade apenas pela chance de ajudar os outros, sem levar em conta seus próprios desejos, necessidades, nem mesmo sua própria segurança? O que leva alguém a arriscar sua vida por meros desconhecidos?_

_O que faz um herói?_

_Herói não é apenas alguém que vem quando todos precisam. Herói não é alguém para quem olhamos de baixo, um santo, um salvador. Um herói é alguém que faz a coisa certa, e segue seu coração._

_Um herói é alguém que ajuda a todos os que precisam não por obrigação, ou por recompensa, ou por reconhecimento para ser chamado de herói. De fato, um herói não se considera um herói. Um herói se considera apenas uma pessoa normal, e faz apenas o que seu coração diz que é a coisa certa a ser feita._

_Um herói não é alguém não que nunca pode virar as costas para alguém que precise de ajuda, nem alguém que nunca quer. Um herói é alguém que pode fazer o que quiser, e grande parte das vezes até deseja seguir em frente sem se importar, mas sabe o que é a coisa certa a se fazer, e a faz mesmo sabendo das conseqüências para si._

_Um herói é alguém com coragem para seguir seus sonhos sem nunca olhar para trás, mas que olha para trás mesmo assim e até abandona o caminho para ajudar os outros a seguir os deles, mesmo que nunca possa encontrar seu próprio novamente. E ele cria outro caminho, mesmo que mais difícil, e o segue, e nunca tem medo de abandoná-lo e criar mais outro para ajudar outra pessoa._

_Um herói é alguém que segue em frente mesmo quando não há esperança, enchendo os outros com a sua própria, alguém sem medo de enfrentar os problemas em seu caminho, não importa o quanto sejam difícil, mas com a sabedoria de saber quando deve fazer uma curva para retomar seu caminho mais adiante, mesmo que para isso deva seguir um caminho mais comprido._

_Um herói é alguém com o poder de se erguer nas horas de adversidade e seguir em frente, enchendo os outros com sua coragem e esperança, mesmo que para isso tenha que perder a sua própria esperança e seus sonhos._

_Um herói é o Elo que nos une em horas de adversidade, e nos faz seguir em frente. É alguém que acredita no que faz, e nunca se dá por vencido. É alguém que se sacrifica pelo que acredita, mesmo que não ganhe nada além de sofrimento, mesmo que perca tudo o que tem. É alguém que não é preso por nenhum sentimento ou obrigação além do que acredita ser o certo ou o errado._

_Um herói é apenas alguém que sabe que é livre._

_Gostaria que todos prestem atenção ao escudo da Família Real de Hyrule. Nele, está representada a Triforça, símbolo lendário de poder infinito, que consiste em Poder, Sabedoria e Coragem, cada um destes representado por um triângulo juntos no formato de um maior, com um pedaço vazio no meio na forma de outro triângulo. Junto dela há a imagem de uma ave, símbolo da liberdade, erguendo um quarto triângulo, um triângulo que se encaixa e completa o vazio na Triforça. Este quarto pedaço é o herói, alguém que tem todas estas características e as usa quando necessárias, mas é livre para decidir por si mesmo se são._

_Nós acabamos de ser salvo por um herói, alguém que não surgiu quando necessitávamos, mas estava aqui entre nós e se ergueu quando julgou necessário alguém tomar uma atitude e não fraquejou ao tomá-la nem virou as costas até que sua missão, uma missão que ele e mais ninguém o deu, estivesse concluída. Alguém que em vez de perder as esperanças quando os problemas vieram se agarrou a toda a que ainda tinha e com ela seguiu em frente até despertar a esperança adormecida em todos nós._

_Espero que, onde quer que ele esteja agora, esteja cheio de felicidade e paz, e que todos seus sonhos que ele deixou para trás por nós se realizem, assim como ele nos deu a oportunidade e coragem de lutar para cumprir os nossos._

_E conto com a cooperação e apoio de todos vocês, para que os sonhos de todos nós sejam cumpridos, em agradecimento a ele._

_Rainha Zelda_

Muito se pergunta se o herói anônimo aqui mencionado realmente existiu, ou, se existiu, o que de suas aventuras é verdade e o que é apenas folclore da época. Mas este herói ainda é reconhecido e aclamado em muitas lendas do reino como a personificação de tudo o que a Rainha Zelda I e suas descendentes defendiam em seus governos.

Lendas conhecidas, pela falta do nome do herói, como as Lendas de Zelda.

* * *

Eu terminei Terranigma, um jogo da Enix para SNES e um dos jogos com um dos melhores e ao mesmo tempo mais tristes (ou talvez um dos mais tristes e por isto mesmo um dos melhores, depende do jogador) finais, e surgiu a pergunta: o que faz um herói?  
Esta fic é minha tentativa pessoal de responder, e de ao mesmo tempo tentar explicar por que afinal de contas a série é conhecida como Legend of Zelda sendo Link o personagem principal.  
Admito, a frase "um herói é apenas alguém que sabe que é livre" eu tirei da música "Sons of Fate" da banda "The Protomen"...  
Espero que gostem, ou ao menos lhes dê um pouco no que pensar.  
Eu sei que é curtinho... mas é o que saiu do coração.  
Oh sim, ele acontece depois que Ocarina of Tima, que segundo Miyamoto foi o primeiro cronologicamente, e diz na abertura de Wind Waker que depois dos acontecimentos deste jogo Link partiu na Epona e não foi mais visto.

Acho que tá meio na cara, mas melhor falar mesmo assim:  
Zelda, Triforce e The Legend of Zelda © Nintendo  
Nintendo © Nintendo


End file.
